Loss
by Taiyou and Hisakata
Summary: When they lose one of their own, how do the Titans react? Rating may go up...
1. Prologue: Optional read shows up later

A/N: Here is our first story. You can skip the prologue if you want because it will show up later in the story...

Summary: When one of their own dies, how do the Titans react?

-----

"Starfire fought, time and again, to protect you, the people of Jump City, from psychotic villains who continually threaten the peace, freedom, and sanity of out city. In this noble battle against evil, she has fallen.

"Starfire was a good friend that I could always count on. She would watch my back, make me laugh, and remind me of the joys of life.

"Starfire, trusted comrade, beloved friend, you will be missed."

Robin stepped down from the podium to where his friends waited. Beast Boy stood with a protective arm around Raven's shoulders while Raven stood, accepting the comfort but with a lost expression and a few tears escaping her control. Cyborg put a supportive hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You did well up there. It is how she wanted to go. Fighting for peace with her friends." Raven teleported the Titans to their Tower.

"I just wish I told her how I feel," said Robin.

-----

Sorry for the shortness.. future chapters may be longer but they won't be any shorter...(hopefully)

So like it? Hate it? Tell us what you think. Review!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Girl Talk, Meeting, and Huh?

Disclaimer- Don't own it.

A/N: Here is chapter one. It's quick because it was already done. Constructive criticism welcome... flames will be used to roast marshmallows and drink hot cocoa by on cold winter nights.

One week earlier...

Raven sat on Starfire's bed, skimming through the latest copy of Seventeen: Sorceress, obediently holding out her hands to have her nails painted by Starfire.

"This is a fascinating custom Earth has, the polishing of nails. There is such a variety of colors to choose from!" Starfire said.

"Ah!" Raven glanced over and jerked her hand away. "You were getting a little carried away with the colors." Raven studied her hand. Starfire had chosen to paint a fingernail in bright red, bright orange, bright yellow, lime, and neon pink.

"The colors remind me of happy things like laughing children and flowers," Starfire explained.

"That works fine for you but I prefer black, blues, and purple."

KNOCK KNOCK Cyborg stuck his head in. "Girls, Robin wants to see y'all in five minutes."

"We shall not be late," Starfire replied.

-----

"There is some suspicion that the First Nation Bank of Jump City is going to be robbed tonight. They have requested we keep an eye on things," Robin explained the purpose for the meeting.

"We don't all need to stay there the whole night. We should take shifts," Raven suggested.

"Good idea. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Take the first shift. Someone will relieve you in about two hours." The aforementioned pair left.

"So Raven, what happened to you nails?" Robin asked.

"Don't ask."

-----

Beast Boy swooped down as a pterodactyl with Cyborg on his back. BB transformed back into his human form and walked with Cyborg to the bank manager.

"The vault is in through that way. I think it would be best if you wait out here. I just need to put this in the vault then I will leave a number you can reach me at." The manager opened the vault.

"Dude! I'm pretty sure the vault shouldn't be empty." Beast Boy exclaimed.

Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Not a clue

Disclaimer- Don't own it.

Reviewers... Forgot to do this for the prologue...

Susie Bones- Starfire can be annoying but she has her moments—and I added more so it isn't so much of a teaser. Glad you liked the Raven/Starfire. It was fun to write. I wouldn't really write them as anything else except maybe enemies or rivals or whatever. And I read and reviewed you TT story. Interesting pairing.

Magus-sisters2- Glad you like it so far and thanks. I went to go read some of your stories when I realized they are in French... Spanish I would have attempted but I know like no French or else I would have read some of them.

TAMARAN- Glad you liked it. We will update fairly frequently...

I read the stories of people who review(unless I find them offensive because I don't like to expose myself to stuff that offends me...)

Hisakata

---

"How could this have happened?!" the manager exclaimed, "We took all necessary precautions! I'm ruined! I assured the Board of Trustees that I had everything under control!"

"I don't understand.... it's almost as if they knew the combination." Robin said, perplexed.

"This is most unfortunate!" cried Starfire.

Meanwhile, Raven had been looking around. "They didn't leave a shred of evidence. Not even fingerprints. There was no footprints: nothing."

Back at the Tower, the Titans spread out to do their own thing. Robin and Raven went to try to solve the mystery they had stumbled into. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was cooking some Tamaranian food.

"GAH!!" Robin slammed his hand down on the table. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Be patient," Raven said from her spot by the video monitors where she had been painstaking going over the security tapes with a fine toothed comb. "We will solve this."

---

Raven floated doing her meditations when she sensed Beast Boy sneaking behind her with a horn.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said cooly, without turning.

"Think about what?" Beast Boy asked innocently as he hid the horn behind his back.

"TITANS GO! Another robbery!"

---

The Teen Titans arrive on the scene, only to be thwarted again by a lack of evidence.

---

Sorry it took so long and is so short... this chapter just didn't flow. I'm still not quite happy with it but it is what is needed for the story line so...

Hisakata


End file.
